


Breakfast at Jesse's

by reinadefuego



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Helena and Jesse make plans.Written for Gen Prompt Bingo Round 13: Wild Card (Partnership).





	Breakfast at Jesse's

"So that's it, huh? You're just gonna jump out the window, save Gotham, and come home in the morning?" Jesse teased, leaning against the windowsill. "I don't know, Helena, sounds pretty dangerous to me."  
  
She grinned. "Yeah, well, it's not like Gotham PD does an upstanding job."  
  
Jesse just shook his head and smiled. She really was playing the 'I'm a metahuman and you're a cop' card tonight. "Oh so that's how it's gonna be? Well I suppose I'll just have to go to work too."  
  
Helena slid her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. This whole pretending not to be in a relationship thing was kinda fun in a way. With her secret and his not-so-secret identities in the mix, she'd found herself getting drawn further into the game. "See you later then,  _Detective_."  
  
"Just don't get yourself arrested. I can't bail you out, y'know," Reese said, his tone sincere. "See you in the morning for breakfast?"  
  
A nod was her only reply before Helena proceeded to climb past him and out the window. Detective Jesse Reese and Huntress were dating: who would've thought? It wasn't like they'd spent the past year flirting at crime scenes or anything.  
  
"Don't be late, Helena," he called as she jumped off the fire escape. "Pancakes don't stay uneaten for long!"


End file.
